The Truth of the Matter
by brochacho
Summary: Bella finds out that shes preganant and does not know how to tell anyone. She runs to jacob for advice jacob after giving her advice sends her back to tell charlie and the rest of the cullens BxE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I looked down at the toilet and braced myself for the new wave of nauseia to pass through. I have been be sick for about the past week. If Edward was here he would probally be getting worried and taking me to see Carlisle ,but he's out on a 2 week hunting trip. Something tells me that I should see Carlisle. He probally would be home he couldnt take that much time off from the hospital. I decided i would call the house after this nauseia vanishes.

**1/2 hour later**

The phone was ringing. Finally it asked me to leave a message. I quickly hung up not knowing what to say, I guess ill have to figure out my self by going through my symptoms.While waiting for my computer load and the internet to connect I wandered down to the kitchen and ate a few crackers hoping i could them down. Once upstairs again I went on the same site that i did when I thoughtJacob had mono. I typed in my symptoms : nausiea, headaches, tiredness, mild heartburn. i pressed search. When the results finally loaded their was only two possible choices pregnancy, or cellulitis. Both choices seemed unlikely. Especailly the first because Vampires could not have babies. Thats why we agreed we didnthave to use protection when Edward and I had sex though it was only once it was very enjoyable. The second choice seemed unlikely cellulitis i only displayed some of the symptoms. My best bet was probably going to the drugstore and buying one of those home pregnancy tests.

At the drugstore their was a whole wall filled with pregnancy tests. I didnt know which one to take so i grabbed a couple random off the shelf. While i was at the drugstore I bought a monster energy drink something i didnt really like but right now i really wanted. Walking towards the checkout i was horrfied standing there was Jessica. How would i explain the tests? I could say they for for Alice or Rosalie i'm sure they would not mind. Finally I gathered up my courage and

and walked up

"Hi" I said timidly.

She replied in a not so friendly tone " Whats up with all the pregnancy tests?Did Edward knock little fragile Bella up?"

I answered in a matter of factly tone as I handed her the moner "Actually Rosalie asked me to pick this up for her."

I quickly got out of the store not with out stumbling of course.

When i got home i quickly rushed up to the bathroom,and took everytest as fast i could i set three timers. The tests held my fate. While waiting for the outcome i drank my Monster and thought of a plan of what to do if they were positive. Would Edward believe me and that the baby was his? As i thought of an answer i heard the Ding of the first of the timers. I picked up the first test. Positive. I was happy but worried at the same time. The second timer rang and i grabbed the second test. Positive with a smiley how nice. The next timer seemed like a year before it went off and when it finally i did i didnt eve have too look at the result it dawned on me. I was going to be a mother.

* * *

**this is only the first chapter ihave a few more chapters planned out but i didnt typed them out yet i hope you enjoy cause i know i had fun doing research to write this chapter**

**pottertwilightwickedlover!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bella Pov

I disposed of the tests the dumpster down the street from my house. No one would think to check there and if they did they would not know they were mine. Except maybe a select few. Edwards gone for another week and i really need to tell someone before I explode. Then it hit me i'll tell Jacob he wont tell anyone. He probally wouldnt even believe me plus i needed to see him soon and now is perfect since Edward is away. I better call Alice so she doesnt worry when my future disapears.

When i got back to the house i rushed to the phone and dialed for Alice. It only rang for less than half a second before i heard Alice cheery voice.

"Hey Bella! whats up?"

"Hi" I replied " I just wanted to let you know im going up to La Push to visit Jacob "

"Okay thanks for the warning" she said "By the way Bella Congratulations"

How could forget that Alice would have seen me looking at the tests. I replied probably sounding anxious "You cant tell anyone yet. Please tell me you blocked it from Edward."

"Don't worry Bella" she said " Edward has gone off a little while away from us to get some mountain lions, but as soon as he gets i'll keep it away from him so i can be special for you to tell him"

Phew! " Thanks Alice I miss you"

"Bye Bella" then I heard heard the phone thud shut.

I grabbed my ridding jacket helmet in case we go to ride our bikes. I should call Jacob but I think i would surprise him he will be estatic to see me. I really really really want a Monster. "haha" I giggled at the name of it Monster. Knowing that I wondered how the monsters felt about the name. If I didnt give into my Monster craving i would probally break something in half. So I ran into the drugstore and bought a 4 pack that should keep me good for awhile. Finally I pulled up to the small house in La Push. There was noise coming from the garage so Jacob was probably in there.

I walked into the garage and stood behind Jacob and but my hands over his eyes and said "Guess Who?"

He played along"Umm I know this is it Brielle? "

"Nope try Bella" said we both Burst out laughing like B.W (before werewolf).

"So Jacob I have three days what do you want to do?"

"THREE DAYS" he yelled joyfully " howd you let blood- I mean Edward to let you do that"

"Well hes on a two week hunting trip and I called and warned I was coming up here for awhile" I replied

"Jacob if I say something no matter how crazy or unbelieveable it was would you believe me?"

"Of course Bells whats wrong" he replied

"Well Jacob I'm Pregnant and i dont know how to tell anyone especially Edward cause he thinks vampires can't have children but hes the only one I ever slept with" I said scared of his reaction. Tears welled up in my my eyes as i watched him think of a response.


	3. AN 1

**A/N my Authors not from the second chapter woulndt post soo i had to posti it now. I hope you enjoy. I really enjoy writing this and from so of the reviews im getting you enjoy it too. haha I have and idea for chapter 3 and might be able to have it up by late tonight or around 4pm around me tomorrow. It will probally be kind of short but not really now i am rambling soo sorry to interupt you with this authors not and no chapter**

**pottertwilightwickedlover!**

**Disclamer: I do not on twilight seires or monster though i wish i could own both i dont but i will own something later in the story soo :P**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I couldn't help myself i just burst out crying. It just kept coming when I thought about Edward not believing me and thinking I cheated it him. Stupid Hormones! Jacob wrapped his arm around me and comforted me till i stopped crying. He's so warm i always forget how warm he is.

"Oh Jacob I'm sorry" I said " I just couldn't help it"

He seemed at lost for words then he finally said " Dint worry Bella everything will be alright"

He smiled my favorite smile before continuing " You can stay up here till Edward comes back I'll help you out. Plus we dont want to get Charlie suspicious before you decide to tell him "

" Jacob that would be fun we could ride our bikes and hang out like B.W" I replied excited.

"B.W?" he asked questioningly

" Its what I say for Before Werewolf" I explained

He then said " Well then what do you want to do we have the whole weekend?"

"First I'm going to call Charlie and tell him I'm staying here for the weekend" I said getting up and walking towards the house. Of course he caught up to me in less than a second. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't just say "Hey dad im staying at Jake's for the weekend." I'd think of something. As we walked into the house

Billy greeted me "Hi Bella"

"Hey Billy" before i could could answer Jacob interrupted "Hey dad can Bella stay over for the weekend?"

Billy surprised by the question answered " Sure as long as one of you dont mind sleeping on the couch."

I then said "I'll call my dad then"

I walked into the kitchen and sat down by the phone this could be a long conversation. Charlie probally wouldnt mind though cause it was Jacob but I wouldnt know until I called. I dialed home he should be getting home by now.

_Ring Ring Ring Ring._

It rang several time before Charlie answered "Hello"

"Heyy Dad" I said

"Whats up Bells?" He asked

" Is it Okay if I stay over Jacobs for the weekend?"

I think this caught him off guard cause it took him awhile to answer "Um is it alright with Billy?" he finally said.

"Yeah he said as long as one of sleeps on the couch" I replied

" Well I trust Billy's judgement so i guess you can." he said.

" Thanks soo much Dad" I said " Jake and I are going to come get my stuff , so I can still make you dinner"

" You dont have to Bells" he answered " I dont want to keep you from your fun."

"Its no problem dad" I said then " See you soon."

I thought I might as well suck-up he would not be happy about the pregnancy. We took Jacobs Rabbit. I remembered the first time we rode in it when the night Jacob turned into a werewolf. On the way we compared ages in the car. I got two years for having sex. Lost one for not using protection. But gained another five for keeping the baby and raising it. His age continued to sky rocketed he had to be at least in his 60's. Jacob made a face as we pulled in the drive way and looked a little worried. He covered it up with a Joke and we went inside. I packed all my stuff. I heard Jacob on the phone with someone. I continued packing. Then went down stairs and started dinner. We all ate together. Jacob and Charlie were talking about fishing. So i thought about who Jake was on the phone and what it was about.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jacobs POV

As soon as I pulled in the driveway I smelled that dreaded scent. Its so sweet it practically burns your nose. I knew Bella could tell something was wrond so i quickly cracked some stupid joke and smiled the smile i knew she loves. Her eyes sparkle when I smiled that smile. I walked to the door and held it open for Bella .Charlie was watching sports so I sat next him and watched the game while Bella got her stuff. The scent was not Edwards or any of his family. Maybe i should call Edward it might help me stay on his goodside.

"Charlie do mind if i use your phone" I said

"Sure its in the kitchen" he said. Charlie and my dad are soo alike. Never ask questions and dont care what you do as long as you dont get in trouble. I picked up the phone and dialed the number . I hoped it was right. The phone rang not even once when i heard that velvet answer. "Hello?"

"Edward its Jacob" I said " I'm going to get to the point cause i enjoy this just about as much you. Anyway im hanging out with Bella this weekend and we came to pick up her stuff and i picked up scent of one of your kind. Its not one of your family though. It could be nothing but Bellas going to stay in La Push till you get home"

For a second there was silence the he said " I really apreciate you telling me. I can be home in around one to two days. If anything is wrong with Bella I will hurt you keep her safe for me"

Bella walked down as i was going to say something else I just whispered " Got to go" and hung up the phone. Bella gave me a strange look she started dinner. I went back and watched the game with Charlie. Like I did with my dad when I had nothing else to do . I started to think Bella really had a human living inside of her. Beside her one breakdowns you couldnt tell she was pregnant from what i knew so far.

" Time for dinner" Bella called.

She had made macaroni and sauce it was delicious. I had three or four helping. So i started to talk about to Charlie about fishing. Bella just sorta stared out into space. After we finished Charlie went back to the game just like Billy would. That left Bella and I to Clean up. She washed the dishes and I dried. We talked about things we could do when we got back up to La Push. I told her we could visit Emily and Sam she liked that idea. After we finshed she grabbed her bag and kissed Charlie and told him she made him dinner for tomorrow also. As we walked to my Volkswagon Rabbit she asked " Can we stop by the drug store i need to buy a Monster iv been craving those and left mine in my car which is in La Push"

"Sure" I answered " I'll get it for you"

" One thing before you go in" she said " How does the name Monster make you feel."

"Ummm i dunno fierce i guess " I answered

I quickly went in and grabbed the Monster. The girl at the checkout tried to flirt with me but I igonored her and quickly went back to Bella"

As soon as Bella saw the monster she went wild. Silly Bella. I didnt tell Bella but there really was a party at Emily and Sams tonight as soon as we pulled up her jaw dropped.

**Hey Guys I hoped you enjoy this chapter it was fun to write! i hoped i captured Jacob right i did the best i could. thats all i reall have to say reviews are apreiciated. **

**pottertwilightwickedlover!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Bellas POV**

We pulled up to Sam and Emilys house there was streamers and lights every where. My jaw dropped. "JACOB" i practically shouted. How could he not tell me its a party. "I thought we were going to visit Sam and Emily not the whole pack." I said irriatated.

He smiled wide then said " Oh i for got there was a party must of slipped mine"

" You know i don't like parties!" I said

"Sorry Bells figured you might as well have some fun." he said " To get stuff off your mind ya know."

"Fine" I said this was going to be terrible. On top of that i was in sweats and t-shirt . I wondered if Jacob told them about my sitiuation. As I walked in Embry and Quil greeted me immdiately. I saw Emily sitting while she watched the boys eat away. I walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hi" she said.

"Hey**" **I said "Emily do they party like this often?"

She thought for a second " Well depends what kind of mood they in ."

"I hope Jared didnt spike the punch again" she then said " That was a nightmare"

I tried to picture it. A pack of druken werewolves. It just seemed wrong. They were suppose to be protecters of La Push and the Quileute tribe. But they were just teenagers. The oldest which was Sam was in his twentys. The rest of pack was younger. Brady and Collin being the youngest only around 15." So teenaged werewolves could have fun once in awhile." said a voice in the back of my head. I then eased into the idea of a pack of drunk werewolves. All of sudden the nausea returned.

"Emily" I said looking rather sick " Where is your bathroom?"

She saw my expression and said "Down the Hall and its the first door on the left"

I ran there and just threw up. Jacob most of noticed cause he was their in less than a second and held my hair back for me. When the nausea finally disappeared Jake went back to his partying. I went back to sit with Emily. She asked me how iIfelt I lied a little lie and said "I'll be fine" . The pack was getting rowty. Someone must have spiked the punch. Emily noticed this too she whispered hardly audible "Oh boy".

"Emily, How do you deal with them all the time " I asked

" Well they are annoying sometimes" she said " But they are great kids and I wwenjoy helping them. I'll bet you tonight they'll all be here not wanting to face their parents drunk. For werewolves they are very respectful."

We sat down watching the boys getting increasingly funny. As they kept drinking the punch. Collin and Brady the newest & youngest to the pack were the funniest. It might have been because they were the most inncocent, but it also could of been because they were wearing Emily's bra's over their bare chests. I just realized Emily stepped out. I was so preoccupied watching the boys.

All I heard was the click of the camera as Emily walked back in giggling "This is perfect addition to my werewolf scrapbook" she said as she sat down next to me and started explaining a scrapbook she was making about the pack. From what I understood every boy/girl that was in the pack got their own page with a picture of them and human and wolf form and a blurb about their personality. Then pages about memorable times for them.

By the time Emily finished explaining All the boys were attempting to put Emilys bra's helping each other with the clasps. She blushed and took a few more pictures. Jacob had to look the funniest in a hot pink push-up bra. Than something caught my eye it was Leah Clearwater also stripped down to her bra. She look like the pack enjoyed her there and she was having a good time this was weird to me because Edward had told me she made life a living hell for the pack. Maybe she imprinted ill have to ask Jake.

Within the next hour the pack started to fall asleep all over the living room floor still in the bras. Emily showed me the guest bedroom so i could sleep with out the snoring of the others in the living room. She said she had to call all the bunches parents to know that they were staying over so they wouldnt worry also she mentioned something about finding the huge tub of asprins so they wouldnt be grouchy werewolves in the the mall. Emily then muttered something about Paul as she left the room.

**Heyy people! sorry I havent updated lately. I really enjoy this chapter it is super fun! OKAY my friend mapa (matt) is writing a book about werewolves that he wants to get published so the next chapter might be the first chapter of it. The book is called Feral. and i really LOVE it and i think it should be published but im just a 13 year old girl soo what do i know :)**

**pottertwilightwickedlover!**

**aka nina!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Bella POV**

I suddenly awoke and turned my head to the clock. 11:55 am I slept in crap! I told my self i was going to help Emily tomorrow morning with breakfast. Thats okay i could probally help with lunch. I got up slowly hoping to prevent morning sickness. Who was I kidding it come no matter how fast you got up. I dashed to the bathroom to find it locked and someone inside. The next best place was probally a sink. I ran to the kitchen ignoring everyone that was in there and just puked. Then it sunk in How embarassing i just puked in front of the whole pack. My embarassment turned to worry. I might have to tell everyone now. They would hate me for sure. Emily turned to me and kindly asked " Are you okay?"

"yea" I replied feeling a whole lot better "I'll be fine in 15 minutes or so" Emily looked a tad suspicious

I looked at Jacob he nodded his head in reassurement. Like he knew what i was thinking.

"Emily" i said sounding as confident as could my voice just about cracked " Can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure " she said noticing my nervousness. We walked outside into the middle of the yard then stopped "Whats up?"

"Well" I replied not knowing how to out it into words " I dont think there an easy way to say this but i'm pregnant"

Emily rushed up to and hugged me " Who's the lucky guy?" She then whispered in my ear.

I know it was Edward but for some strange reason thinking Edward wouldnt accept it. I wanted to say Jacob cause he would accept that.

"ed-e- Jacob" I said blurting it out. Shit!. Now the whole pack will think its Jacob.

Oh boy. What a mess i have made . Well if Edward doesnt accept it at least i would a fallback plan. I to Jacob about that.

* * *

**OK sorry this is soooooo short. the next chapter be much longer i promise. with my whole heart . :P lol sooo i hope you enjoy. I very much enjoy answering the feedback you give to me. **

**P.s i tried to add the exclmation point that i always put after my name to stay for permenant but it wont let me**

**love you lots**

**pottertwilightwickedlover!**


	8. AN 2




End file.
